The purpose of this study is to examine whether dideoxycytidine (used to treat HIV infection) will interact with fluconazole (used to treat infections caused by fungus) and trimethoprim (used to treat Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia). Since these three drugs are often given together, there is a possibility that they might interact with each other when given in combination.